inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 074
Sleeping Tiger! Awaken!! (眠れる虎！目覚める時‼, Nemureru tora! Mezameru toki‼) is the 74th episode of the Inazuma Eleven anime. Summary As the match keep going, Inazuma Japan's players fall for the heat one after another. Even Kidō has to switch out because of an injury. It seems Japan's last hope now lies on Toramaru, but can they make it through this match when Toramaru himself refuse to shoot even when he has a the perfect chance? Plot Second Half Kiyama Hiroto and Tsunami Jousuke are too much fatigued that they are switched by Tachimukai Yuuki and Tobitaka Seiya. Fubuki is also fatigued but pushes on and uses Wolf Legend again to shoot but it is blocked by the catch hissatsu; Storm Rider and Fubuki finally is too fatigued that he faints on the field. Bjorn Kyle acknowledges them to stay this long but he states that they can withstand this and wonders how long Inazuma Japan can handle this heat. Fubuki is switched by Toramaru and he is able to easily get the ball and get past the opponents. He was about to shoot but he remembers how he was shunned by his old teammates and he passes it back to Gouenji but it was cut off. Tachimukai gets the ball off Desert Lion somehow. Fudou Akio keeps on complaining to which Kudou states that if he has a problem he states that Fudou should get out of the bench. Toramaru is able to get the ball again and Gouenji says Toramru to shoot but he remembers how he was shunned again and Toramaru passes the ball to Gouenji yet again and he uses Bakunetsu Storm to score a goal but is blocked by the catch hissatsu; Storm Rider. Gouenji get's angry again that Toramaru does not shoot. Hibiki Seigou states that Toramaru holds back his plays because his old teammembers could not handle his skillful plays and because of that he was shunned, so he had no other choice but not to show his true potential. Bjorn Kyle now shoots using his shoot hissatsu; Mirage Shoot. Endou Mamoru blocks it with Fist of Justice G3. Though they try to shoot again, but it was suprise shoot so it made it through the goal making the score 2-2. Toramaru has the ball again but he passes it again to Goeunji to wish he lashes out his anger at Toramaru and asks why he doesn't shoot. He states that if he keeps on only assisting, everyone can score and play happily but Gouenji states that kind of soccer isn't fun. He states that everyone can handle his plays since all of them are the strongest of Japan and that they are now fighting the best of the world so he has to do his real plays. Endou states that he should play it real and encourages him. Toramaru asks if it is okay and Gouenji states that he must try and suprise them. Tobitaka and Kazemaru block Desert Lion and Kidou passes the ball to Toramaru. Toramaru amazingly gets past three defenders easily. Toramaru now scores a goal using a shoot hissatsu that he stated that he sealed up for a long time called Tiger Drive. It breaks past Storm Rider and scores a goal. Everyone in the team is amazed and happy for Toramaru. Gouenji states that he still has some catching up to do if that's how serious he plays to which he states that wasn't his serious play. Kidou noticed that his personality has changed. Toramaru states that Gouenji should get ready since he might get the ace's seat. Kabeyama wonders why he wasn't in the FF to which Toramaru answered that he was only a 6th grader in elementary to which suprised everyone. Major Events *Inazuma Japan wins against Desert Lion. Hissatsu Techniques *Wolf Legend *Storm Rider *Bakunetsu Storm *Mirage Shoot *Fist of Justice G3 *Tiger Drive (debut) Proverb 'Mamoru '''We ''all have to go towards the goal with everything we've got, or else we won't win!! Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes